1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to conducting electronic transactions and, more particularly, to making and verifying purchases using a portable electronic device in communication with a commerce infrastructure.
2. Related Art
Advances in electronic commerce have not eliminated traditional physical “brick and mortar” stores. If anything, advancing technology has improved the experience delivered by physical stores by enabling improvements resulting in greater product availability, better inventory management, and reduced operating costs. However, consumers' expectations have risen as well. Consumers expect convenience, value, and personal service, all of which present a challenge for physical and virtual stores alike. One particular area of concern is the checkout process. It has proven to be no small challenge to complete checkout transactions swiftly, accurately, and effectively and to provide protection against error and theft.
Therefore, while existing methods and systems for customer checkout and point-of-sale transactions have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. Retailers and customers alike benefit from improvements to the efficiency and accuracy of the checkout process as well as from improvements that safeguard against product loss.